


A Reason to Stay in Sickbay

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is worried, F/M, Janeway refuses to stay in sickbay as usual, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Captain Janeway is injured on an away mission and needed surgery to recover. She insists that she's feeling better enough to leave, but the Doctor insists that she stays.Fictober Day #7: "No, and that's final."





	A Reason to Stay in Sickbay

Bright lights flashed behind her eyelids. Her mouth felt dry, and there was a dull ache in her side. The noises around her sounded muted, but they were slowly becoming clearer. The voices belonged to two men, one of them higher pitched than the other. The second man had a low and soft voice. One that sounded almost like music to her ears. 

“Doctor, I think she’s coming to.” Chakotay was suddenly alert and gently took the Captain’s hand. “Kathryn? Are you awake?”

The familiar beep of the medical tricorder sounded in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with her First Officer’s face looking down at her, worry etched in his brow. 

“Your hands are soft.” She whispered to him. “What happened?”

A look of relief washed over him. “You were injured on the away mission. The Delta Flyer got hit by some pretty heavy phaser fire and a conduit burst next to you. A piece of shrapnel got lodged in your side.” 

Kathryn somehow couldn’t process the severity of the words. She acknowledged that she had been injured, that much was evident in the dull ache and the fact that she was wearing a surgical gown. But at the same time, she was too focused on how soft Chakotay’s hand was, and how handsome he looked even when he was worried about her. She wanted to kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him. She wanted to—

“Kathryn?” Chakotay’s voice cut through her daydream. 

“Hmm?” She gazed at his lips. “I’m sorry, Chakotay. I think the painkillers are making it hard for me to concentrate. I’m feeling much better though.” She moved to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain she felt. “See, I can sit up. I’m just fine.”

“Captain,” The Doctor warned. “I must insist that you stay in Sickbay for at least another day. You’ve just come out of a major surgery, and I want to make sure there are no complications.”

“Thank you, Doctor, but I think I’ll be just fine. I trust your work.” She ignored the pain she felt as she moved to swing her legs over the edge of the biobed. “I’d much rather recover in my quarters.”

“No, and that’s final.” The Doctor gently pushed Kathryn until she was laying down again. He ignored the glare she was giving him. “I’m not letting you out of this Sickbay until I’m confident that you are recovered enough.” He walked back to his office and as he went he added, “I’ll be checking on you once every few hours Captain. I suggest you have the Commander bring you something to read.”

Kathryn looked at Chakotay with a pleading look. “Please get me out of here.”

He chuckled. “Kathryn, you know I can’t. But, I can bring you a book or two. And,” he leaned in closer, “Once you get out of here, I can arrange it so that we have an entire night to ourselves. We can do whatever you’d like.”

“Whatever I’d like, huh?” She raised her eyebrow. “So if I said that I wanted to take a long, hot bath with you, we could do that?”

“Yes.” He grasped her hand again.

“And if I wanted to spend the rest of the evening in bed with you on top of me?”

His eyes darkened. “Oh, yes.”

She squeezed his hand. “I can’t wait.”

Chakotay leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Neither can I. Would you like me to bring you anything in the meantime?”

“A book would be lovely. You know where they all are.”

He nodded and stood up to leave. “I’ll be right back.”

The thoughts she had while she watched him leave were decidedly inappropriate. She sighed. The next day was going to be very long indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying this challenge so far. I figured that this line would definitely be something that The Doc said to the Captain at one point, and so I decided to write that exact scenario. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
